narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makao Akimichi
Background Makao is the youngest child of Choji Akimichi and his wife, Kurotsuchi. Unlike his older brother and sister, Makao was far more normal of an Akimichi. While he never grew to be as fat as some of his kinsmen, he still was not exactly a light child. His childhood was normal in almost all regards, his only real worries being that he was always in the shadow of his siblings, in particular his brother. Whatever Makao could do, Chosuchi almost always could do it better. As such he grew up with a bit of an inferiority complex towards his older brother. He joined the academy at the age of 5 like most other children, and he performed fairly well there. While no mental giant, he was one of the highest ranking members in the class. He graduated in the top 5% of the academy at the age of 11. He was assigned to Team Konohamaru 15 years after the end of the 4th Shinobi World War along with fellow Genins Miraku Minabi and Homura Yamikaji. While normally genin teams consist of two male genin and one female genin due to general admissions ratios being around that. However, in the wake of the 4th shinobi world war, very few women became ninja. Due to the heavily depleted numbers of shinobi in each village, kunoichi became extremely rare. In order to produce as many ninjutsu capable individuals as possible, most kunoichi were pressured into starting families, and any daughters they had were likewise kept safe if at all possible. So only the most exceptional of female academy students were allowed to graduate. Overall, this led to a number of teams, including Team Konohamaru, being comprised solely of male genin. While this erased the normal gender dynamics that most squads had to deal with, it also lead to several issues with the lack of perspectives, as the similar personalities among the entire group lead to a singular point of view. The team had dynamics issues from the start, considering one of the members had to stay away from the rest of the team during missions, as he had issues controlling his abilities. They actually failed their first D-rank mission due to this, as Homura managed to incinerate the cat they were supposed to be catching when he tried to scare it. Makao didn't take the failure of his very first mission very well, and he took it out on Homura. He never knew why his team mate was like that, but his tongue caused his teammate to run away from the village. Makao was at first uncaring about the plight of his team mates. But after a conversation with both his sensei and siblings, he realized just how dark Homura's life had been. Appearance If you wanted to describe Makao in a single word, it would be red. From his hair to his clothing he is usually clad in it. He generally wears a dark red shirt, along with a yellow scarf under his standard Konohagakure flak jacket with jet black pants. These all accent his flaming red hair, which is usually fairly short and held in a black headband, as red and green naturally contrast and accent each other. Physically he is thin unlike most Akimichis, as he has no need for the fat reserves for his hiden as he has access to the tailed beast chakra of Son Goku, the four tailed beast. This has led to him being muscular for his size, as he is strong but not bulky. He is of a lighter skin color with a small hoop earring on his left ear. If you strip his clothing, you would find a man of a highly athletic build, though not bulky in any sense of the term. However one thing that is apparent is that his body has been through the ringer, more than just a few scars criss-crossing his body. The most prominent one covers the entire upper right side of his torso onto his shoulder and back. He gained this scar when his team mate and best friend Homura Yamakaji missed with one of his fire release moves and hit Makao. Personality Makao is a bit of an asshole, always so full of himself. Unlike most jinchuriki, he doesn't feel that the world has always looked down on him. To the contrary, he actively looks down on ninja without a beast inside. Abilities Ninjutsu Hiden Nature Transformation Taijutsu Kenjutsu Jinchuuriki Abilities Lava Release Enhanced Strength Tailed Beast Ball Manipulation While Makao may not excel in the more precise applications of Ninjutsu and all around being a ninja. There is one thing he has in spades. Raw Power. Makao has spent years perfecting his ability to use the Tailed Beast Ball. Stats Trivia *The art for this character comes from the character Klein in SAO *if he were to be in a Data Book, it would contain the following information. **His hobbies include drinking and contests. **He wishes to fight another Jinchuuriki. **His favorite foods are anything that is the color red, while he hates colorless food. **He has completed 747 missions: 293 D-rank, 207 C-Rank, 120 B-Rank, 80 A-rank, 47 S-Rank. **His favorite word is (undecided) Quotes